Time Enough At Last
by Rachel.Ongaku
Summary: Witness Ms. Levy McGarden, a charter member in the fraternity of dreamers. A shrimp of a bookworm whose passion is the printed page, but who is conspired against by her classmates and teachers and a world full of tongue-cluckers and the unrelenting hands of a clock. But in just a moment, Ms. McGarden will enter a world without classmates or teachers or clocks or anything else.


This was something I wrote on my Levy rp blog on tumblr (bluesolidscript). The prompt was Levy having a nightmare about books. So I did a spoof of one of my favorite Twilight Zone episodes. I don't own Twilight Zone or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Time Enough at Last<p>

"Witness Ms. Levy McGarden, a charter member in the fraternity of dreamers. A shrimp of a bookworm whose passion is the printed page, but who is conspired against by her classmates and teachers and a world full of tongue-cluckers and the unrelenting hands of a clock. But in just a moment, Ms. McGarden will enter a world without classmates or teachers or clocks or anything else. She'll have a world all to herself…without anyone."

Levy carried around the small stack of novels that she planned on reading that week. It was a simple pile, only four books. If she had the time, it would be larger. She would read at least a book a day. But unfortunately she didn't have the time.

The bluenette sat down at her desk and opened her book. She was suddenly pulled into another world. A world where she didn't have to worry about things like her teacher.

"Ms. McGarden!" a harsh voice croaked. The transition from the world of reading to reality was jarring. Levy's eyes were wide as she looked up at her teacher in front of her. All Levy wanted to do was read!

But that wasn't it. As soon as class was over, she planned to continue the book. Once again, time wouldn't allow it to happen. A group of her classmates began demanding that they spend time with her. Jet and Droy always demanded that she spent time with them. She could usually get away with sitting with them and reading, but today they decided to take away her books.

Levy felt like crying. Why couldn't she have the time to read? That was all she wanted. Her golden eyes searched the walls of the school building, and an area where the news was posted.

'Dragon Attack Likely - says Magic Council' read one headline. Levy sighed before sneaking off into the basement of her school. She didn't have her books, but at least she could have peace.

And that's when it happened.

The Dragons Attacked.

It was hours later when she finally woke up. All around her was ruin. No one was alive, no matter how many times she called out and searched.

Fortunately for her there was food. But that wasn't enough. She was so lonely. Only days ago she'd wanted to be left alone. Now she just wanted someone to be there.

She'd had enough. The girl held a gun to her head, ready to move past this world of solitude. And that's when she noticed it for the first time, the library almost completely in tact.

The gun dropped to the ground as she sprinted. Books! She could read! Without interruption!

This was a dream come true!

Levy quickly opened one of the books, and that was when the bright flash of light attacked her.

She tried to open her eyes, only to find that she already had them open.

She was blinded!

All of the books and all of the time, and now she couldn't indulge.

"That's not fair. That's not fair at all. There was time now. There was all the time I wanted…! That's not fair!"

Levy burst into tears, surrounded by the books she could never read.

"The best laid plans of mice and men…and Levy McGarden…the bookworm with blue hair who wanted nothing but time. Levy McGarden, now just a part of a smashed landscape, just a piece of the rubble, just a fragment of what man has deeded to himself. Ms. Levy McGarden…in the Twilight Zone."

—

Levy awakened with a short scream. That dream…it had been horrible! And really elaborate. She quickly reached for the pen and paper next to her bed, and despite how quickly her heart was racing, managed to scribble down everything that'd happened.


End file.
